Melanin's Drag Race (Season 8)
Melanin's Drag Race is a fan made series created by Khonarh. 14 queens will compete for the title of "Melanin's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $500,000. The winner of this season was Marina Chanel Bellry and Aaliyah Jones was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Melanin's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant did not compete in the episode. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team and praised as one of the best individually, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the Top 2, win the Lip Sync for returning into competition and was re-entry into the competition. :█ The contestant placed in the Top 2, did not win the Lip Sync for returning into competition and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant didn't place in the Top 2 and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant did not place in the bottom two but departed due to medical reasons. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes Episode 1: "Easter Drag" Airdate: May 12th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Miku Ruiz * Mini-Challenge: Photoshoot with Mike Ruiz. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Marina Chanel Bellry * Mini-Challenge Prize: Extra 1 hour of designing time * Main Challenge: Making high-couture outfits out of Easter decorations. * Main Challenge Winner: Portia Agreste * Bottom Two: Courtney Jamesson & Halston Ramos * Lip-Sync Song: 'Worth It' by Fifth Harmony * Eliminated: Halston Ramos Episode 2: "Girlgroups Wars: The Musical" Airdate: May 13th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Nicole Scherzinger & Camila Cabello. * Mini-Challenge: Photobomb in celebrity’s pictures. * Mini-Challenge Winners: Laura Davenport & Nicole Rocket * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: The queens will act and lipsync in the iconic musical Girlgroups Wars! The musical is about two girlgroups fighting to take over the world before the others, so the judges expect good drama, mamma. The queens will be coached by the one and only, Alyssa Edwards. * Main Challenge Winners: Marian Chanel Bellry & Mila Maxwell * Runway Theme: Camp Realness * Bottom Four: Amy Cheong, Ava Smith, Minnowa Weynet, & Nessa Motage * Lip-Sync Song: 'Fancy' by Iggy Azalea ft. Charlie XCX * Eliminated: Minnowa Weynet Episode 3: "Milan Fashion Show Pt.1" Airdate: May 14th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Donatella Versace * Mini-Challenge: Drag up supreme court robes. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Mila Maxwell * Main Challenge: Create three fashion-forward looks for the first ever Drag Milan Fashion Week. * Main Challenge Winner: Nessa Motage * Main Challenge Prize: Flown to New York Fashion Week this fall to attend castings, and most likely walk in a couple of shows. * Bottom Two: Laura Davenport & Paris Buttera * Lip-Sync Song: 'Overflow' by YanYon ft. Hit Omitoi * Eliminated: Paris Buttera Episode 4: "Milan Fashion Show Pt.2" Airdate: May 14th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Anna Wintour * Mini-Challenge: Playing a true or false guessing game with the Pit Crew. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Ava Smith * Main Challenge: Create three fashion-forward looks for the first ever Drag Milan Fashion Week. * Main Challenge Winner: Nicole Rocket * Main Challenge Prize: Flown to New York Fashion Week this fall to attend castings, and most likely walk in a couple of shows. * Bottom Two: Laura Davenport & Paris Buttera * Lip-Sync Song: 'Applause' by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Ava Smith Episode 5: "PeachCo's Empice" Airdate: May 15th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Faith Evans and Tasha Smith * Mini-Challenge: Compete in a latin dance-off to RuPaul's song "Cha Cha Bitch". * Mini-Challenge Winners: Laura Davenport & Naomi Ceddita * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Perform in two Empire-inspired acting scenes. * Main Challenge Winner: Naomi Ceditta * Runway Theme: Nude Illusion * Bottom Two: Aaliyah Jones & Amy Cheong * Lip-Sync Song: 'I Have Nothing' by Whitney Houston * Eliminated: Amy Cheong Episode 6: "Best Friends Forever" Airdate: May 16th, 2019 * Guest Judge: MizKizzie * Mini-Challenge: Soul Train dance-off in granny drag. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Aaliyah Jones * Main Challenge: As teams, audition for a competition of which friend group is the best. * Main Challenge Winner:: Courtney Jamesson * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Bottom Two: Aaliyah Jones & Marina Chanel Bellry * Lip-Sync Song: 'Money' by Cardi B * Eliminated: N/A Episode 7: "Snatch Game" Airdate: May 17th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Julie Brown and Downtown Julie Brown * Mini-Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Nicole Fox * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a Match Game -style setting * Main Challenge Winner: Laura Davenport * Runway Theme: Rainbow-She-Betta-Do * Bottom Two: Mila Maxwell & Nessa Motage * Lip-Sync Song: 'Last Hurrah' by Bebe Rexha * Eliminated: Nessa Motage Episode 8: "Shade: The Musical" Airdate: May 18th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Julie Brown and Downtown Julie Brown * Mini-Challenge: Female or She-male? * Mini-Challenge Winners: Aaliyah Jones & Courtney Jamesson * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Performing live in the original production of Shade: The Musical! * Main Challenge Winner: Marina Chanel Bellry * Runway Theme: White Party * Bottom Two: Courtney Jamesson & Laura Davenport * Lip-Sync Song: 'I Feel Love' by Donna Summer * Eliminated: Courtney Jamesson Episode 9: "OriMoxx's Roast" Airdate: May 19th, 2019 * Guest Judge: OriMoxx * Mini-Challenge: Create a marketable drag product and deliver a sales pitch for it on fictitious home shopping network "PeachVC" * Mini-Challenge Winner: Marina Chanel Bellry * Mini-Challenge Prize: Decide the order of Roast and Trip for Two to Saguaro in Palm Springs for 4 days. * Main Challenge: Perform a comedy roast of OriMoxx * Main Challenge Winner: Marina Chanel Belrry * Bottom Two: Mila Maxwell & Nicole Rocket * Lip-Sync Song: 'Pride: Deeper Love' by Aretha Franklin * Eliminated: Nicole Rocket Episode 10: "Mug Swamp" Airdate: May 20th, 2019 * Main Challenge: Each eliminated queen will be paired with an another eliminated queen and they will have to mug swap, or make each other look like the other. * Top 2: Minnowa Weynet & Nicole Rocket * Main Challenge Winner & Returning Queen: Nicole Rocket * Lip-Sync Song: 'E.T' by Katy Perry Episode 11: "Peach, We Have A Problem" Airdate: May 21st, 2019 * Guest Judge: BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk * Mini-Challenge: What's Inside My Pink Box? * Mini-Challenge Winner: Naomi Ceditta * Main Challenge: Act in the new comedy game show about solving problems. * Main Challenge Winner: Laura Davenport * Runway Theme: Club Kid Couture * Bottom Two: Marina Chanel Bellry & Portia Agreste * Lip-Sync Song: 'The Edge Of Glory' by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: N/A * Departed: Aaliyah Jones Episode 12: "The Pageant Ball" Airdate: May 22nd, 2019 * Guest Judge: MisterRoninSushi * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Portia Agreste * Main Challenge: Showcase three Pageant inspired looks: Swimsuits, Evening Gowns & Representing Eleganza * Main Challenge Winner: Portia Agreste * Runway Themes: The Pageant Ball (Swimsuits, Evening Gowns & Representing Eleganza) * Bottom Two: Laura Davenport & Naomi Ceditta * Lip-Sync Song: 'I Don't Want It At All' by Kim Petras * Eliminated: Laura Davenport Episode 13: "The Realness" Airdate: May 23rd, 2019 * Main Challenge: Write and record a verse in a performance of RuPaul's single "The Realness" * Runway Theme: Top 5 Eleganza Extravaganza * Bottom Two: Nicole Fox & Portia Agreste * Lip-Sync Song: 'Barbie Tingz' by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Nicole Fox Top 4 of Season 8 Category:Seasons Category:Khonarh's Shows Category:Khonarh Category:Melanin's Drag Race Category:Melanin's Drag Race (Season 8) Category:MDR Seasons Category:MDR Season 8 Category:MDR S8 Category:Season 8 Category:S8